darkstalkersfandomcom-20200223-history
Donovan Baine
Donovan Baine is a fictional character who first appeared in Capcom's video game, Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge. He was originally introduced along side the heroic Hsien-Ko. Both share similarities in story line as both hunt darkstalkers and are not entirely human. Donovan also watches over a young and emotionless girl named Anita. In Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection a vampiric version of Donovan, named Dee, appears as a secret character, showing what he would be like if he lost control, as per his Night Warriors ending. Background Donovan was a Dhampir, a half-vampire, half-human half-breed. During his childhood, something evil caused the vampire in him to awaken and as a result, he killed everyone in his village, including his mother, and drank their blood. He cursed his blood and went out looking for peace. He devoted his goal to Buddhism, justice, and perfection with the help of monks and ninjas in Asia. During one of his travels, he met a girl named Anita with supernatural powers. Her heartless, empty eyes told him that she was the same as he. Wanting to save Anita's soul, he set off with her to hunt all the Darkstalkers in the world who attacked the innocent. Donovan uses a torturing device called an Iron Maiden to seal any Darkstalker he hunts. He gave it the name Brad Abrude. Inside is also the severed head to the doll that Anita carries. As he traveled with her, he found the Dhylec blade that give off supernatural powers in the Tibetan mountains that he could sense. This sword granted Donovan more power than ever before, but he also had to use large beads to contain this power as well. Using the powers of the Fire, Lighting and Ice Spirits, he hunts the Darkstalkers as a darkhunter. Personality Donovan is a wise, noble, serious, caring person who detests supernatural beings who attack innocent humans and those that seek to subjugate all things. Having the same essence as a vampire, he understands what it's like to be feared, hated, and to have dark temptations. It's because of this that he swears to protect humans no matter what. He views being a darkhunter as a symbol of justice, rather than for bloodsport like Baby Bonnie Hood. He enjoys reading and spending time with Anita, and possibly knows her significance to Makai and the human world. Powers and Abilities Donovan has many supernatural abilities such as using his blade to fly in the air for traveling, he can control fire, air and water. Because Donovan himself is a Darkstalker, he also possesses a vampire form which he tries very hard to suppress and control, but may utilize in dire situations. Anita possesses a supernatural ability to suppress and seal away dark magic and dark powers from another that are tied to her emotions. It's because of this ability and her becoming a possible ruler of mankind, that Jedah sees her as a potental danger and a threat to his plans. About real dhampirs The name given by the Slavonic Gypsies to the child of a vampire. Dhampirs possess certain unique powers in combating their supernatural sires and relatives, though their title and characteristics change from region to region. Traditionally, a vampire has an insatiable need to breed with their mate, doing this before anything else. It was possible that their mate could become pregnant, giving birth. The offspring was often called a dhampir but was also known to other Gypsy groups as the Vampir, if male, Vamuiera, if female, and Vampijerovic or Lampijerovic in either gender. Some believed that the child was always a male. Others claimed it was short-lived because of a jellylike body or that it could not come from the family of an Orthodox or Muslim cleric or that it was a normal human. Dhampirs were known to be very effective in detecting and destroying their vampiric families. They were found in Serbia and elsewhere in parts of Yugoslavia, many making comfortable livings as vampire hunters. Only they could see the Nosferatu, Serbian undead being invisible and Dhampirs being allegedly the only people who were able to see invisible vampires. They performed rituals, whistling, running about, undressing, and using shirtsleeves as a kind of telescope. Wrestling furiously with an invisible foe, the dhampir finally declared dramatically that the feared Vampire was destroyed. The last known dhampir ceremony was held in the 1950's in the Yugoslavian province of Kosovo. Appearances Darkstalkers series= *''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge'' *''Vampire Savior: The Lord of Vampire'' (Console ports only) *''Darkstalkers Chronicle: The Chaos Tower'' *''Darkstalkers Resurrection'' In Japanese only games *''Vampire Hunter 2'' *''Vampire Savior 2'' *''Vampire Chronicle for Matching Service'' *''Vampire: Darkstalkers Collection'' |-| Other games= |-| Cameos= |-| Other media= *''Darkstalkers (comics)'' by UDON *''Street Fighter VS. Darkstalkers'' Trivia *Donovan's iron maiden makes an appearance in the Pocket Fighter ''stage, Demitri's Moving Castle. *Donovan is the only main character whose voice has never been the same in any two given incarnations. He is voiced by Nobuyuki Hiyama in ''Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge, Ryotaro Okiayu for the Vampire Hunter dramas, Tetsuya Iwanaga in Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo, Jurota Kosugi in Vampire Savior, Garry Chalk in the Animated Series, and Unsho Ishizuka and Ari Solomon in the respective Japanese and English versions of the OVA. *Donovan is the only character in the game that cannot be dismembered at all, whether sideways or vertical, even in mirror matches. He is however capable of doing so when it comes to other characters, including his dark side. *Dismembering opponents using the ES version of his homing killshread attack has been much harder since Vampire Savior, whereas in Night Warriors, being killed by it always results in dismemberment. *In the UDON Comics, Donovan's blade Dhylec has a connection to the Satsui no Hado, it is also revealed that not only it has affected Ryu and Akuma's body, it has also affected their blood too. Dhylec carried immense energy that it energizes Akuma's alter ego, Oni. *Donovan's transformation into a Vampire in the comics is actually an incomplete transformation, as he has yet to master his inner supernatural power, something he is not willing to do and actually loathes, being the cause of the deaths of innocents, including his own mother. Sprite Fighting games= |-| Card Fighters= Official artwork Videos Darkstalkers - Donovan Moves List-0|Donovan Move List Darkstalkers - Donovan Character Strategy-0|Donovan Character Strategy Donovan's Night Warriors Ending|''Night Warriors'' ending Navigation External links *Donovan - Strategy Wiki *Donovan - Capcom Database References Category:Characters Category:UDON Characters Category:Heroes Category:Unknown